


Lonely Gun

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: After her first year of trying to rename and rebrand Luthorcorp to L-Corp. Lena decides to spend her summer back in her childhood hometown of Midvale. On her way into town Lena gets stopped for speeding by Officer Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 612





	Lonely Gun

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because I recently saw Melissa in the movie Band of Robbers in her police woman uniform. I thought a Police Officer Kara Danvers meeting Lena Luthor for the first time would be interesting.  
> This was the result.  
> As always all feedback is welcome.  
> Happy Reading.

Lena was driving down a traffic free road leading back to her hometown of Midvale. In her black Range Rover SV Autobiography her parents had re-gifted to her after her brother Lex had been put away for his hateful crimes against aliens. She was headed back home for a much needed mini summer getaway from Luthorcorp which Lena was working hard to rebrand and rename to L-Corp after her brother’s heinous crimes but she just needed a break from the seemingly hectic life she lived there. So there she was speeding down the freeway in the senility empty road. One glance at her speedometer was enough to bolster that idea, as she was doing 93 miles per hour in a 60 miles per hour zone.

She briefly considered slowing down because she really didn’t want to get a ticket, but then smashed her foot down on the pedal when she remembered the number of times she actually was stopped in Midvale without ever getting a traffic ticket.

Just as the speedometer neared 100, Lena heard the blaring wail of a police siren. She realized there was no point in hoping the deputy was after anyone other than herself, so she started to look for somewhere safe to pull off the narrow, two-lane road. After slowing down, Lana turned off the road onto a tree-shaded dirt lane that she knew led nowhere, except for an abandoned farmhouse and barn.

As the patrol car eased to a stop behind her, it was parked at an angle to her left to allow the deputy to hide behind her car and use it as a shield in case of an emergency. Lena had completely unbuttoned her forest green blouse and was tugging up the hem of her black pencil skirt as she reviewed her favorite ways to subtly flirt her way out of a ticket. Her last move was to bite hard on her lips to help plump them up just a bit before the deputy reached her.

All of those preparations went out the window the moment she looked into her driver’s side view mirror and saw the greek goddess that was approaching her door. She had heard a story about the new deputy from her best friend Andrea, who had been stopped by her during her visit home at Easter. Lena had thought Andrea’s description of the new deputy had to have been a little generous, until Andrea promptly admitted she had spent most of the rest of her Easter holiday speeding all over the county in the vain hope of getting another ticket from ‘Deputy Hottie’. Now it looked like Lena was about to have her own face-to-face with a tall,blonde, and hot new Midvale deputy.

Lena peered intently into the mirror, trying to quickly catalog the woman’s perfections, but a quick impression was all for which she had time. A mass of thick, loosely curled blonde hair tied into a ponytail, striking facial features, broad shoulders, trim waist, and long legs. There was one other physical feature Andrea had mentioned prominently, but Lena would have to wait until the deputy was much closer before she made any judgments about the size of her cock. Still, Andrea had been right about everything else so far, so Lena allowed herself to anticipate the bulge the deputy was supposed to have in the front of her navy uniform trousers.

Lena was broken out of her daydream by a stiff rap on her SUV’s window and a stern yet feminine voice politely asking her to open it. Lena obliged and flashed a small, knowing smile at the Officer in the process. 

“What’s wrong, officer?” Lena asked. She was torn between playing it innocent in the hope of being given nothing more than a warning, and playing it sultry in the hope of being given a whole lot more than just a ticket.

“Do you have any idea why I stopped you?” the Deputy asked. Another sentence from that warm, inviting, voice was all it took. Lena was a goner. So much for playing it innocent, she wanted to get laid. A quick look at the name badge above her shirt pocket gave Lena the officer’s last name Danvers. She then remembered Andrea telling her the woman’s name, because she thought her first name was so lame at the time. Kara, Lena thought, the name sounds dorky. Officer Kara? Nah, if Andrea’s right, Officer Cock sounds way better and more accurate.

“No, Officer Cock, I don’t” Lena surreptitiously angled her side view mirror downward so she could get a good look at Kara’s crotch and was rewarded with a sizable bulge. ‘Heh! There's no way to hide a monster like that.’But I’ll let her try to hide it in me!’ Lena thought mischievously

Disbelieving her attitude and embarrassed that she would call her Officer Cock, Kara said, “First, the name is Officer Kara, or better yet, since you don’t know me, Officer Danvers.”

“Officer Dick?” Lena asked. Her face was the epitome of innocence while her voice was laced with a sultry smooth tone. Lena was thoroughly enjoying this

“No.” Kara said firmly, and a bit desperately. ”It's not-not what you said. It's Danvers.”

“So tell me, Officer Cock, why did you stop me? Were you lonely out here in the middle of nowhere? Did you want some companionship? Someone to talk to while they rubbed your cock through your trousers?” Lena asked her Irish accent seeping through at the end of her sentence.

“N-n-nooo.” a wide-eyed Kara said as she involuntarily backed away from Lena’s SUV.

“Because I want to, Officer Cock.” Lena said, as she opened the door and placed her high heeled feet on the ground. 

That was Kara's first look at Lena's body and the way it was showcased by her slightly unbuttoned forest green blouse and her tight pencil skirt. Kara felt a twitch in her crotch and wondered who this unholy and seductively gorgeous green eyed beauty was and why she seemed determined to have her. Torn between doing her duty and running for her life, Kara did neither and remained frozen in place as Lena sauntered toward her.

She didn't stop until the peeptoes of her high heeled shoes were touching the toes of Kara’s work shoes. As they faced off, literally toe-to-toe, Lena who was, at best, 5’6, while Kara towered over her at 5’8 closer to 5’9. Yet anyone watching would have recognized immediately that Lena was the one who held all the power. 

“How about some of that companionship?” Lena breathed as she reached out with one hand to begin stroking Kara’s cock through the fabric of her navy trousers. “Oooh, you are Officer Cock in truth. That thing is huge.”

Kara tried to voice a reply, but all she could manage was some incoherent stuttering.

Lena licked her lips ostentatiously.  
“I can’t wait until you shove this thing in me, Officer Cock. It will be like deflowering my tight pussy all over again.”

Kara groaned upon hearing that, which didn't help her in her desperate attempt at not popping a boner in her pants. Kara was thinking of everything she could that might help her in this predicament, thinking of baseball, cold showers, the thought of how this world is going to complete shit. Kara tried it, but her efforts were all for naught against the knowing touch, sultry voice, and sex-drenched attitude of the petite porcelain goddess before her.

As Lena felt Kara’s growing erection, Lena felt sort of like an Indian snake-charmer that was bringing a snake up out of its basket. Feeling she had done all she could on the outside, Lena’s hands grabbed a hold of Kara’s belt and quickly undid the belt buckle. “You'd better do the rest,” Lena said. “I don’t want your gun falling off and messing up our sex.”

“Our what? Here?” Kara complained, even as she took off her belt. She had already found she was powerless to resist the brunette and had resigned herself to doing whatever Lena wanted.

“Sure, here. We are on a dirt track that leads to nowhere, which itself branches off a county road that almost no one uses, and your patrol car is parked at an angle so that no one on that county road could see us anyway.” Lena explained as she watched intently as Kara continued to undress.

Once Kara was done with the belt, Lena unbuttoned and unzipped Kara’s trousers and pushed both them and her tight boxer briefs down to puddle around Kara’s ankles. Lena’s first look at Kara’s steel hard erection let Lena know she was even bigger than she had thought. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she got Kara’s pants and underwear off the rest of the way, followed by her shoes and socks, and then led her to stand on the thick grass at the side of the road before Lena knelt and began to blow her. 

Lena’s reasons for starting there were twofold first, she wanted Kara to be able to last a long time once they started fucking, so she wanted to get Kara’s first and easy orgasm out of the way. Second, she didn't have a condom and she was sure Kara didn’t either so she figured her best method of birth control was going to be to make sure Kara’s first big load of cum went down her throat rather than into her pussy.

Lena’s tongue smeared Kara’s lubricating pre-come all over the red and purplish head of her cock before sliding the spongy, blood-filled flesh inside her mouth for a hard suck and a teasing lick on its sensitive underside. Kara was thankful Lena’s hair was in a ponytail as it obviated the need for her to hold Lena’s hair out of the way of her glorious mouth. When Lena slid her mouth off of Kara’s cock, she said, “Your cock tastes soooo good. I may need to be with you on a regular basis.”

All Kara could manage in response was a heartfelt series of groans, while Lena went back to work, licking and kissing her way down the length of Kara’s thick shaft. Once Lena reached the scrotum, she licked Kara’s sack thoroughly, using long swipes of her tongue, before using her lips to pull one of Kara’s balls into her hot little mouth so she could suck on it. Kara had never had that happen before, and nearly jumped when Lena became the first.

After sucking on Kara’s other ball, she worked her way back up the shaft. Lena mostly concentrated on the head after that, sliding it into her mouth and bobbing up and down on the shaft to stuff as much into her mouth as she could on each stroke. As Kara’s cock head nearly slid out of her mouth on the upstroke, Lena grabbed the rim with her lips and bestowed a sucking kiss on it, even as her tongue swirled all around it.

It wasn't long at all before Kara was on the verge of coming. She told Lena so she could pull off of her and allow Kara to shoot her come off onto the grass, but Kara was surprised yet again when Lena kept her mouth right where it was and increased her tempo. Kara came seconds later, shooting spout after spout of warm, slightly salty come into Lena’s mouth.

“Oh God! Oh fuck! OhMyFuckinggod!” Kara kept moaning as she kept on shooting her cum deep into Lena's mouth. Kara felt like she was never going to stop, and kept expecting her cum to start dripping out of the corners of Lena’s mouth, but Lena was a greedy little cocksucker as she kept her mouth around Kara’s thick sprouting head as her throat swallowed all the cum that came from Kara’s throbbing cock in great gulps, as she was determined to down every drop.

When Kara finally finished coming, She slumped to the ground, and propped up her upper body with her arms, the hands of which were resting on the ground behind her. Lena crawled up Kara’s body until she was able to straddle her waist. As she sat her ass down, her slippery groove, and the completely soaked black lace panties that were trying to cover it, came in contact with Kara’s aching cock. It was still hard and wet from its time in Lena’s mouth, and she began unconsciously grinding her swollen pussy lips against it, both to get the slight gratification of something hard sliding along the length of her needy slit, and in the hope of helping Kara recuperate faster so she could fuck Lena the way she both wanted and needed.

In the meantime, Lena occupied her mouth, and their time, by leaning forward for a passionate filled kiss. Her hands rested on Kara’s broad shoulders, before one entangled itself in the curly blonde locks at the base of Kara’s own ponytail as she completed her conquest by gently sucking one lip, lightly biting the other, and then forcing her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, where their saliva and the residue of Kara’s come mixed together.

The kiss ended as Lena moved her lips a fraction of an inch away from Kara’s and said, “Oh God, Officer Cock, your dick feels so good sliding between my legs I can’t wait until you start ramming it into my soaked pussy that’s so tight, and sooooo wet. Please Officer Cock take me. Do me. Fill me up.”

Lena's constant pitter-patter of dirty talk in between deep kisses were arousing Kara until she completed the move from surprised recipient of a roadside blow job to a more-than-willing participant.

Giving up on any hope Kara had of stopping the force of nature that seemed quite capable of using her up and leaving her on the side of the road if she didn’t start to take some initiative, Kara gave in to her arousal and flopped her back down on the ground, which freed her hands to find silky smooth handholds on Lena’s thighs. Squeezing them firmly, a move that elicited a delighted sigh from Lena, Kara began rubbing the backs of her thighs with short, soft strokes. Each stroke was longer than the last one, until soon, Kara’s hands rode up onto her ass at the top of the stroke.

Once Kara’s hands were on her nearly bare ass, they stayed there, kneading and pinching the baby soft skin, even as Lena continued grinding and began to bring Kara’s cock back to full mast. A little exploration from her fingers was enough to make it clear to Kara that the only covering Lena had for her soaked aching pussy was a lacy black pair of soaked panties.

‘That's easily remedied.’ Kara thought as her hands rose up high on Lena’s hips, finding the top of Lena’s panties and easily tearing through them. Before Lena knew what was going on, Kara had one hand in front of her and one behind. Each was grasping one end of her ruined panties and was sawing it firmly back and forth over Lena’s swollen pussy lips. Lena let out a shriek, and then quit grinding on Kara’s cock as this new sensation completely took her over.

“Ohohhhwhat are you doing to me?” Lena gasped out in between Kara’s pulls on her ruined panties. Not only was she dragging the lace across her sensitive lips, but Kara was slowly working the lace up in between her lips, until the soaked fabric was sliding back and forth across her hole. “Ooooooooh j-j-jeeeeeeezz”

“So what do I call a woman who blows a complete stranger she has never met before, but does it without pay?'' Kara asked gruffly as she continued her assault on Lena's soaking wet slit. 

“A s-s-sluuuut!” Lena offered. She was so horny now and her nerve endings were so alive to Kara's least little touch, that she would have admitted to being a serial killer as long as it meant she would get well and truly fucked and get it soon.

Kara stopped the sawing motion to be sure she had heard correctly. “What was that?”

“Gah fuck me now and I’ll be yourr sluttt forever.” Lena whined. 

Kara laid there on the grass and studied Lena’s flushed and sweat-covered face in all its angelic perfection, finding it hard to believe she'd seduced her and sucked her dry just minutes earlier. But then Kara remembered Lena’s enthusiasm, her talented mouth, and palpable sex appeal, and decided Lena could be her slut anytime she wanted. Kara reached down in front, where Lena’s crotch was resting on hers and began idly twiddling Lena’s engorged clit.

“Now strip, Slut.” Kara ordered calmly. “Officer Cock wants you naked before she’ll give you her nightstick.”

Lena was so eager that she was dragging her blouse up over her head before Kara finished speaking. Once it was off, she threw the offending garment in the general direction of her SUV before reaching for the front clasp on her black lace bra. When her hands touched her bra, she wanted to slow just a bit so she could put on a little show and tantalize Kara, but the aching need centered between her legs was begging her to hurry.

When the bra popped open and Lena's large,supple and well rounded breasts came into view, she bit her lower lip and hoped her greek goddess would like what she saw. Kara’s hands rose up, seemingly of their own volition, and covered her breasts. Lena smiled, relieved that Kara was pleased, and tossed her bra over by her blouse. By the time her full attention was turned back to Kara, the officer was working her breasts over, with each hand doing something different to keep her from having something to focus on.

While Kara’s right hand was circling her left breast, starting at the base and moving inward in a long, slow, gentle spiral, her left hand had claimed Lena’s already stiff right nipple and was roughly pinching and pulling on it until Lena could swear it was harder and longer than it had ever been in her life.

Just as Kara’s right hand reached her left nipple and began feather-light flicks and rubs across its very tip, her left hand took a hold of Lena’s right nipple and gave it a vicious twist. The sweet sensations from the one breast melded with the intense pain from the other and had a confused but very tingly Lena begging for more. 

Not waiting for Kara to move, Lena dove toward her chest and began ripping her uniform shirt open. At least three buttons were lost in the process, Leaving Kara in her black sports bra but Lena didn't give a shit about that, she was far too busy admiring the majesty of Kara’s muscled shoulders and abdomen. She wanted to run her hands over the taut, smooth skin, and dip her fingertips into the creases between sharply-defined muscles, but another sharp twist, this time on both of her nipples, let her know that her very own Officer Cock had other ideas.

Seeing that her shirt was ruined, Kara whipped it off, along with her dark sports bra, before grabbing hold of Lena's curvy waist and sitting up. Kara kissed her once, hard and fast, before lifting Lena to her feet and standing up behind her. Kara then took Lena's hands and held them behind her back, shifting her grip so she held both of Lena’s wrists with one hand. “You have been a bad girl today, and it's time for your punishment.” Kara told her.

Lena pressed her lithe body back against Kara’s and was rewarded by feeling her cock pressed firmly against her hands. “Beat me, Officer Cock.” Lena breathed. “Take that big cock and use it to hammer away at my needing little pussy.”

Kara used her free hand to unfasten Lana's tight pencil skirt before working it over her hips and allowing it to fall to the ground, and then led her to the back of her SUV, stopping along the way to pick up an item from her belt. A quick flick of Kara’s wrist lifted the hatchback of Lena’s SUV. Kara then took the handcuffs she had picked up from her belt and secured them around Lena’s wrists.

“Oooh, kinky, Officer Cock” Lena purred.

“I think you like kinky, Slut.” Kara replied knowingly.  
“I think the kinkier it gets, the wetter you get. Am I right?” Kara asked 

The sudden surge of wetness Lena felt between her legs at the mere thought of being handcuffed and helpless before Kara, had her nodding her head in agreement. “Please fuck me. I need it so badly.”

“Bend over then and spread your legs wide.” Kara instructed. Lena did as she was told, placing the side of her face on the carpeted floor of the back of her SUV, even as she spread her feet wide apart. Her pussy was dripping with anticipation, and her diamond-hard nipples were rubbing on the carpet, as Kara lined up the tip of her cock with Lena’s entrance, grabbed her hips as Kara flexed her hips to ease the bulbous head of her cock past Lena’s swollen nether lips and into her pussy. “You are tight.” Kara grunted during the careful thrust. 

“And you are fucking huge.” Lena huffed in reply.  
‘I’ve had good-sized cocks in me on occasion.’ Lena thought, but comparing them to this one is like comparing a dolphin to a whale.

Kara eased her way further inside of Lena with a short but powerful thrust. She then rested there to give Lena’s pussy a chance to adjust, and when she begged for more, Kara thrusted again, until she finally bottomed out. Her cum heavy filled balls were lightly bouncing against Lena’s ass. When Lena finally took stock of the situation and said, in a disbelieving tone of voice, “OhmyGod! I took it all!!”

“Yes, you did. Now it's time to see just how long you can stand it.” Kara cocked one eyebrow at Lena.  
“Any woman who claims she wants to be my slut is in for a good, long, hard pounding.”

Lena hadn't met anyone with a cock she couldn't handle; it was her misfortune she hadn't met a Kryptonian yet. Lena looked over her shoulder, and said, “Oh god please Officer Cock fuck me, Fuck me like I’m your good little slut.”

Kara just grinned at Lena’s outburst as she began to thrust into the brunette with long, slow strokes. Kara wanted to make sure Lena was thoroughly stretched out before they began anything vigorous, but when she moaned a complaint, Kara got a wicked gleam in her blue eyes and said, “Okay, little slut, you asked for it. Now, you are about to get it.”

Kara drove into Lena with a will. Short, staccato bursts were mixed into with long, slow thrusts that seemed almost tranquil in comparison. Kara never let up and never did the same thing for more than a few seconds, even as she started to tease Lena’s clit with two fingers. Not knowing what was coming next kept Lena on edge, even as Kara’s cock continued to burrow deeply within her to touch her in places no one else ever had.

There had been no affection or warmth in their coupling to this point, only raw, primal sex and so it continued. Lena felt her orgasm beginning to build in the depths of her pussy, and knew it wouldn't be long now. She wanted to make this cop, this Kara Danvers, come too, but she was in complete control at this moment, and Lena found she liked it that way. It took a strong individual to tame her that way, and while the effects never lasted for very long, the person who succeeded that way always seemed to want to come back and try it again.

“Uunnhhgggghh” Lena groaned. Her poor nipples were being dragged back and forth across the tightly-woven upholstery of her SUV‘s cargo area with each stroke of Kara’s cock, sending electric shocks shooting throughout her body. That would have been enough to send Lana to the edge of orgasm all by itself any other day, but she barely noticed her boobs today due to the way Kara’s thickly veined cock was delving into the depths of her pussy. It felt incredible to Lena. She honestly didn't know how else to describe the fucking she was taking, and she was quickly losing the ability to even try, as she found the sensations in her pussy were quickly becoming her sole focus, her reason for being.

“Oh!Urrrfff HuuunnnnhhhnOh God!” Lena went on and on as Kara continued to work her over. Her climax was near, she could feel it building inside of her, and thought this one would be particularly intense. 

“Are you ready to come yet?” Kara asked.

”Oh fuckkk yess so fucking close don’t stop.” Lena moaned.

Then hold on, Kara said, just before she looked down to see Lena’s pussy as it seemed to swallow her cock whole. Kara then used the smallest blast of her cold breath to instantly send a light chill breeze to Lena’s pussy, which made her come on the spot, and made her pussy clench as tight as a velvet vise around her cock.

”Oh myyy gahhh Lena screamed. “Officer Cockkk fuckkkkk so good...so full oh fuuuckk.”

Lena’s orgasmic contractions were all Kara needed to come, and she bellowed out “Fuck sooo damn tighttt oh fuck yes, yesss.” as she shot the rest of her come deep into Lena’s pussy. Kara then lowered her chest to rest lightly on Lena’s back and began sucking hard on her neck. Kara worked one side, and then the other, while Lena was still in the throes of her climax. By the time she finished and started to calm down, Kara had given her two massive hickeys to mark her as her own.

Kara released Lena from the handcuffs then, and the two of them spent the next few minutes dressing. Lena had to go without panties, as Kara had ruined hers, but Kara had to go without her uniform shirt, as she was missing half of its buttons. Luckily Kara had a plain white t-shirt she could pull under her uniform shirt in the car. Which she did and Lena thought she looked especially sexy standing there in a white t-shirt and Navy uniform trousers.

“Was that what you were looking for?” Kara asked a sly smile painted on her face.

“Oh God yes.” Lena asserted. “I’ll be under you anytime you want.”

“How about Saturday night then?” Kara asked hopeful

“For another fucking?” Lena asked, cocking an eyebrow at Kara.

“No,” Kara said, “for a date then another fucking.”

Lena nodded her head slowly. “A date. I can handle that. A day off to get temporarily moved back into my old house is plenty.”

After Kara learned where Lena lived and they agreed on a time for their first date, she had just one more question. “What's your name? I can't go around introducing you to everyone as my slut.”

“Oh God no. Everyone in town knows me, or thinks they do anyway. Just call me Lena, Lena Luthor.”

Kara smiled. She liked the sound of her name. The alliteration made it roll right off his tongue. “And in case you've forgotten, my name is Kara Danvers. Not Officer Cock, or any other name you might have mentioned.” Kara told her a light blush coloring her cheeks as she smiled at Lena. 

“Kara Danvers, huh?” Lena returned Kara’s smile.  
“I think I can get used to that. See you Saturday night, Kara.” Lena waved as Kara drove off. She quickly gathered her things from the back of her vehicle. She smiled as she recalled the events that took place in the back of her SUV. As she locked her Range Rover and made her way inside already planning how to make Kara’s jaw drop on their first date.


End file.
